<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>歡迎光臨大陸酒店 by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837283">歡迎光臨大陸酒店</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[安赤]歡迎光臨大陸酒店 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Bottom!Akai, Crossover, M/M, Top!Amuro, everybody is John's fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>→亂七八糟的殺手AU、亂七八糟的安赤<br/>→捍衛任務（John Wick）全系列劇透+crossover<br/>→適合什麼都可以的人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[安赤]歡迎光臨大陸酒店 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804981</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>歡迎光臨大陸酒店</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 出於一種自衛的直覺，赤井秀一小心翼翼地推開房門，立刻往廊外的牆壁隱藏，他的視線自邊緣掃過暫居的房間，這才慢慢走入室內。</p><p>　　 空氣劃破的瞬間，他幾乎是馬上做出了反應，但後動者終究慢上幾步，自下而上的強健雙臂從後頭穿過腋下扣住男人，赤井想也不想便彎下腰，一個背摔將突襲之人甩上床。 </p><p>　　 「降谷──你別太得寸進尺！」沒能成功扔開對手，降谷零異於常人的臂力將赤井一同扯到床上。藉由將男人下甩的力道順勢在床上坐起，他一手扯過枕頭壓在對方頭上，遮斷對方看見自己猙獰笑容的機會，也順便將那句「大陸酒店禁止動武！」悶在棉花底下。</p><p>　　 藉著被施力的方向作為判斷，赤井精準踢到了對方的肋骨，明明聽見男人吃痛的喊聲，他的手才剛摸到藏於枕下的手槍，卻也同時被另一隻手給用力抓住。</p><p>　　 「沒用的。」用力捏住赤井的虎口，降谷強勢鬆開對方的手、將槍支扔個老遠。長腳一跨，他此時靠著身體的重量和單手，徹底壓制住赤井身上的所有要害。</p><p>　　 那些掙扎都微乎其微，降谷無意識地舔了下唇，露出嗜血的表情。能做什麼好呢？先打斷他一隻手，或是反綁吊起來塞住嘴巴……</p><p>　　 電話鈴聲打斷降谷滿腦子的幻想，就連赤井的動作都有一瞬間的停滯。電話鈴聲仍然持續不輟，金髮男人最後還是慢慢地撈起了電話：「喂？」</p><p>　　 （親愛的房客您好，抱歉打擾您晚間的休息。）工藤新一略帶高亢卻爽朗的聲音，字正腔圓地從話筒中傳來。他作為飯店總管，必須基於職責傳達某些事情的誠懇遺憾，差點要從話筒中滿溢而出：（您隔壁的房客投訴這個房間過於吵鬧，請容我再次提醒，請保持客房夜間安靜，本酒店禁止動武。）</p><p>　　 「……感謝提醒。」長長的沉默後，降谷啐了口暗罵，才好好地回應了相熟的年輕總管：「請轉告隔壁房客的友人，我與赤井秀一沒有打架，只是……有比較激烈的肢體接觸，謝謝。」</p><p>　　 （喔，我明白，很榮幸替您傳達這個訊息。）饒富興味的應答出自工藤新一，他彷彿保留了什麼，語帶笑意地應下這個協助：（那麼、祝福你們有個每好的夜晚。）</p><p>　　 放下話筒，突然回到現場的兩個人，幾乎忘記該怎麼把剛才的情境接續下去。好一陣子，赤井才在枕頭中悶聲地問：「這還不是打架？」</p><p>　　 「不是。」降谷挑眉，只猶豫了一秒左右，便拉扯抽出褲頭的皮帶。感覺到皮革涮過布料劃破空氣的聲音讓身下的軀幹震了震，他認為自己的選擇十分正確：「只是前戲而已，打炮的前戲。」</p><p>　　 「……你確定？」用後腳跟重重踹上男人的背肌，赤井口氣不可置信：「你分不清楚戰鬥的腎上腺素和性興奮？」</p><p>　　 「少廢話。長頸鹿也分不清楚。」</p><p>　　 突然覺得就這樣悶著赤井也不是壞事，等等壓緊一點，他快窒息的時候肯定會絞得更緊吧？降谷想著難以言說的骯髒念頭，也拉下了男人的西裝長褲。</p><p>　　 ※</p><p>　　 某種程度上吃飽喝足的降谷零，在陽光射入房內時，感覺到另一種真實的飢餓。他轉頭看向時鐘，正是酒店提供自助早餐的時間。</p><p>　　 抓起地上的衣服大致穿上，降谷毫不客氣地將赤井的房卡放入口袋，扔下熟睡的男人走出門外。關門時他聽見交疊的房門落鎖聲，心中一時冷笑不已。</p><p>　　 抬起頭來看向另一邊，降谷正想好好確認昨晚投訴自己的房客是哪位，警告一下對方少管閒事，免得誤會檢舉反倒落下仇。</p><p>　　 他正要噴灑毒液的嘴才剛張開就闔不起來，只因在自己旁邊的男人一身整潔黑色西裝，有著略長的頭髮與短鬚。降谷零的殺手人生、絕對不可能搞錯這個人──他現在只想痛扁五分鐘前的自己，怎麼穿得那麼隨便就去吃早餐！</p><p>　　 這可是和約翰維克巧遇的命運之朝啊！</p><p>　　 「……嗨。」忍不住發出了聲音，降谷氣惱自己的笨拙，趕緊想辦法接著說下去：「昨晚……我很抱歉，但我、我是說我們……沒有動手。」</p><p>　　 「聽得出來。」降谷憧憬不已的男人就是如此沉默又言簡意賅，輕而易舉地證明他昨晚從頭到尾什麼都聽見了。他轉身要走，卻又像是想起什麼：「我很抱歉。」</p><p>　　 不但沉默帥氣又言簡意賅、還如此溫柔有禮！降谷拼命想控制住發抖的嗓音，語調卻因此有些高亢：「久、久仰維克先生大名，沒想到能在此巧遇……非常歡迎您到來，有機會務必讓我盡點地主之誼。」</p><p>　　 可能在殺手生涯中已經獲得太多敬意，男人的表情始終如雕塑般冷硬，卻在最後聽見降谷的介紹時，眉頭忍不住動了下。</p><p>　　 迅速將男人的長相與腦中的殺手名冊比對，男人的國籍和異名一旦被想起，同時勾起的某些不好回憶、竟連殺神都忍不住後退一步。他甚至不再開口，只是點點頭，像是想遠離瘟疫般迅速撤離。</p><p>　　 完全搞不清發生什麼事的降谷，此時只知道一直崇拜的偶像對自己避如蛇蠍，此時他的反射神經運作直線逼近大型槍戰時的速度，令他不加思索地提高音量：「我聽說維克先生曾經請大陸酒店代為託管自己的狗！」</p><p>　　 總算成功讓男人停下腳步，將視線放回自己身上，降谷鬆了口氣、試著拉起最友善的微笑：「我也有養一隻狗，不介意的話、能否和您請教先前的託管經驗嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>　　 最後兩人一同踏出腳步往餐廳走去時，降谷終究忍不住，在身後用力握住沉默的勝利之拳。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（2019.06.20）<br/>大陸酒店東京分部的奇怪故事呢 ♪( ´▽｀)</p><p>總之因為安赤的殺手AU而跑去看完JW，確實看完JW也跑出安赤的怪怪故事lolll</p><p>※降谷：日本殺手，Mr. Wickㄉ迷弟1<br/>※赤井：美國殺手，Mr. Wickㄉ迷弟2<br/>※工藤一家：大陸酒店東京分部的掌控者，優作是經理、新一是總管、有希子是調酒師（順帶一提宮野是醫生）</p><p>就是這樣追加了怪身份設定讓大家亂入到JW世界的故事 ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)o彡°<br/>降谷會被約翰迴避的理由請看第三集rofl<br/>至於長頸鹿的笑話是推特那個公長頸鹿會為了求偶而打架、打一打搞混戰鬥興奮和性興奮就打炮的梗XDD</p><p>可能還會有赤井篇！該睡了 (￣^￣)ゞ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>